Some compounds of the invention are novel; other compounds are known but no pharmaceutical uses have previously been described.
Flavone is a known compound which is described in the Merck Index (entry 4030). Chrysin (2261) and apigenin (763) are other known flavonoids. Chrysin has been described as having binding properties for benzodiazepine receptors and anticonvulsant properties in Medina J. H. et al. Biochem. Pharmacol; 40: 2227-2232, 1990. This reference also suggests that chrysin may possess myorelaxant (i.e. muscle relaxant) action.
Flavone, 2-phenyl-4H-1-benzopyran-4-one has the formula ##STR1## Chrysin is 5,7-dihydroxyflavone Apigenin is 4', 5,7-trihydroxyflavone.